The Minoan Labyrinth
by Virgil of New Genesis
Summary: Set in America; the students of Evergreen Institute are asking one question: is Gabe Merlyn a Dark Wizard? What's more, Dark creatures seem to materialize around him. Meanwhile, Gabe has come across strange symbols that lead to the Minoan Labyrinth, where it is reputed Daedalus locked old secrets, secrets craved by a wizard whose believed to have died in the last Wizard War.


**Author's Notes: Review, review, review. I cannot say it enough. Please review. I am a very vain person, and the reviews help motivate me to keep writing. So please review, even if you only wish to compliment the story. **

**Also, any actual reviewing is welcome. Feel free to express your feelings on any part of the story you thought was weak and could use improvement. After all, I'm publishing the first draft of this story, so please review. **

**Now, without further adieu, read on, and did I mention to review?**

It was late August when rumors of the most-feared-wizard-in-all-Britain's return reached America and served as the reason for the arrival of two strange individuals on Grand Street in Ithaca, Washington. "Are you sure?" the woman, tall, slender, and beautiful, with slightly bronzed skin and long raven hair asked as she held a small bundle in both of her hands while simultaneously holding back tears.

"Dumbledore seemed certain in his letter," the man, over a head taller, with paler skin than the woman, incredibly messy brown hair that made him look like he'd just gotten out of bed, and a brown, velvet long coat replied somberly, "He'll be safe with your sister."

"But I haven't seen her in years, not since…"

"I know, Kyra," the man quickly went to comfort her as they stopped in front of their apparent destination. Even to an outsider, the two individuals who now stood on the street in front of 538 Grant had a familiarity that transcended that of any normal couple. Their relationship was strong, forged in the fires of a secret war. "We can only hope that Gabe will be well taken care of and one day, hopefully when this is all over, we can come back." The last part of his sentence, however, seemed only wishful. He knew that once the Circle of Blood could make contact with Britain, another war would follow in America.

The two silently walked up the porch and Kyra set the bundle she was holding down. A blanket slowly slid off the face of a young baby boy, just barely a year old, as Kyra kissed his forehead and placed a letter safely atop the bundle, easy to be seen when the inhabitance of 538 Grant would be getting ready for their young daughter's first day of school. Kyra turned and nearly ran away from the house, silently sobbing as she did.

The man comforted her once more as they turned the corner away from their son. He knew they would now be leading a life far too dangerous for a young child to grow up in. _Gabe deserves a normal life,_ the man thought to himself. After a few seconds, Kyra disappeared with a small pop, leaving the man alone on the street.

He looked around and hoped for a swift end to the oncoming war. Before he could leave with his wife, however, five men appeared from nowhere and surrounded him, pointing wands at him. "Well," the man began sarcastically, "This is unexpected."

"Where is it, Pendragon?" inquired the blonde of the group, tall and lean. After several seconds of silence, he continued, "The Codex, where is it?"

"You mean this codex?" the man pulled an average sized book from his inner coat pocket and held it for the men to see. Then he tossed it up in the air, the book arced high as the eyes of the five others followed it. Without noticing, the man the blonde called Pendragon pulled out a wand from his coat and flicked it twice, knocking the two men behind him unconscious. The man to his right was about to brandish his wand when a stream of bright light blinded him. Pendragon seemed to dance as he deflected a spell from his left and sent a hex back.

After finishing off the blinded man, Pendragon pointed his wand at the Codex, which was now close to the blonde man's face, and yelled, "_Bombarda!_" causing the book to explode in his face, the force from the explosion knocking him to the ground. Pendragon took four swift steps toward the blonde and pointed his wand at him, "Drop your wand," he enunciated every word and conveyed a sense of intimidation. The blonde man complied immediately, seeing a fury in Pendragon's eyes like no other. "When you return to your masters, you will tell them that I have the knowledge of the Codex and if they start their reign of terror here again, I will personally see to their end." The blonde nodded and, after slowly grabbing for his wand, disappeared with a pop.

Pendragon sighed with relief as he too disappeared. All was silent once more on Grant Street.


End file.
